narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Airin Soragokoro
Airin Soragokoro (空心 愛凜, Soragokoro Airin) is the former captain of Aeon ANBU. She is an S-rank criminal due to her origin, the place regarded as the headquarter of most wanted terrorists. Appearance Airin is notable by her extremely short height and also a very childish baby face despite she is 20 years old. She possesses a pair of blue eyes and pale skin that resembles her close friend, Shinrin. She has a stylish long light blue hair. The notable characteristic of her hair are the V-shaped fringe and a pair of side bangs that curved from her ears to mouth. She normally wears a cape as the outer garment, a light blue inner shirt and a relatively short skirt as her daily attire. She is also frequently seen with couple of flasks tied on her belt, which are filled with various kinds of potion and antidote. Personality Despite her name that holds the meaning of heartless literally, she is actually a very talkative and friendly young girl. She likes to befriend and chat with everyone she just meet. She will also try to understand them further in order to decide whether is there any need to enhance their friendship. For her, there are only two type of friends. The first is simply known as friends, the people that she have met before but doesn't understand each other very well. The second is companions, the type of friends that are worthy for her to spend time with. In her opinion, companions truly understand and treat each other very well, a feat that is comparable to true siblings. Whenever she feels that her heart is attracted by a person, she will approach and try to understand him or her more in order to create a long-lasting friendship. There are only six persons that are regarded as her companions. Coincidentally, all of them are from the same team she joined known as Royal Prodigies. She put their priority at the top, even above of her. It is also revealed that she shows one sided romantic feelings toward Shinrin, her closest companion. Apart from that, she is very forgiving to her good friends and companions but when it comes to stranger or her parents, she harbors an unforgiven bitterness and resentment due to the "truth" she suffered when she was still a child. This notable trait has deeply attached into her as none of her companions could erase her psychological trauma completely. She also becomes a stubborn young girl after the incident, though, it provided both good and bad effects together in her future life. The most appropriate example is when she was trying to befriend with some taciturn peoples like Shinrin and Guoxing. It is her stubbornness that made both of them to accept her as friend and later became the indispensable confidants. History Airin was born as the eldest daughter of her parents originated from a noble second class family, Soragokoro Clan. However, she was alienated by her father right away, after knowing she was a girl who he treated as useless asset. Since she was a child, she had never experienced any love or warmth from her father. Their relationship was further estranged after the birth of her younger brother and furthermore, her mother who initially was still caring about her paid more attention to her brother. At one point, she demanded an explanation from her parents but instead she received a hurting phrase, "get lost". Realizing the truth of the cruel reality at the age of merely four, she lost affection to her family. Being a member of the Second Class Noble Family, she departed to the dorm of Royal Academy, the academy that she was going to enroll without any objection from her parents. During her first day living in the dorm, she met Shinrin, her roommate, a girl who was irritating and forcing her to change room but unlike others, she took an interest on her. Through months of sharing the same room and enduring her personality, they somehow became close friends. At the age of five, the year where she began to study in the academy, she showed her great talents in various aspects. In the same year, she graduated from the primary academy with perfect result, an impossible feat yet somehow shared by six of her classmates, one of them was Shinrin. The incident marked as the beginning of the Seven Prodigies. At one point, she along with Shinrin were mistakenly grouped with the Five Prodigies for the rest of the year. Due to this accident, they began to know and understand each other and ultimately became close friends. The extremely competitive rivalry and close bond with the group, especially her best friend, Shinrin and Guoxing caused Airin grew so strong that she activated her kekkei genkai at the age of seven. She also gradually fell in love with Shinrin while she was still studying in the primary academy. Knowing that it was an impossible love route, she had never revealed her feeling to her partner. Graduated at 5, 13 and 16 with perfect result at three different stages of academy along with her group, she became one of the seven people who had ever achieved this insane feat. After finishing her tertiary academy at the age of 17, she decided to become an adventurer despite receiving many invitation to myriad of high ranking jobs. As an adventurer, she tended to roam around the world and helped anyone in need with her extremely high skilled healing techniques. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Due to her lineage, Airin possesses great knowledge on medical ninjutsu. Since she was a child, she showed great talents on this branch of ninjutsu. Despite being alienated by her family, she had never once gave up learning. Most of the times, she was self taught. By enduring a long hardship and leaping through countless obstacles, she becomes one of the strongest medical-nin in Rōran. She also become famous around the world as she treats and heals people in need during her adventure. Saisei Airin possesses the signature kekkei genkai from her clan and she is one of the youngest person to activate it. She shows great mastery in this bloodline as she is able to regenerate even her detached lower body perfectly. She is regarded as the master of Saisei during her era since nobody is able to do the same thing she did. Saisei also grants her great stamina due to her great cell regeneration ability. Quotes * "Water is the universal healer. Drinks, sweats and tears are the most appropriate examples." Stats Trivia *"Airin" (愛凜) literally means love and cold while "Soragokoro" (空心) literally means empty heart. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Airin wishes to stop the endless war. **Airin's favorite hobby is to understand others. **Airin's favorite dish is cold vanilla flavored ice-cream.